bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinsai Order Gai'din
The Jinsai Gai'din were members of the Jinsai , or Jinsai Order, who were unique in their ability to use the Force, much like the Jedi of the Republic. While they intergrated into the ranks of the common Jinsai and the Antrixian Defense Force, their abilities set them apart and through tradition, gave them a level of respect similar to high ranking individuals. Summary Jinsai, for the most part, were not Force-sensitive nor were Force-users considered when Fren al’Mandragoran founded the group. It wasn’t until after the Jinsai were established as a organization within the Antrixian Commonwealth that Force-users were seen as something more than the common Jinsai members. History During the early days of the Jinsai, Fren taught principles to his followers that were much akin to those philosophic practices of the Jedi at the time. Being somewhat isolated during the early days, the Antrixians and the Jinsai did not have much contact with the Jedi, but chose to embrace the Order’s beliefs through the ways of the Jinsai. So when the first few Force-users began to come into prominence within the Jinsai, other Jinsai began to recognize the gifts and abilities they contributed to their group. The Old Tongue word for guardian or warder was applied to these Force-using Jinsai, Gai'din. While they trained in much the same way as their non-Force using counterparts, their ability to use the Force set them apart. The Jenn, especially revered their Force-using members within their clan. During the Great Hyperspace Wars, the Jinsai and the Commonwealth encountered many Jedi fighting against the Sith Empire. It was at this time that the Gai'din took on a more contemporary role, much like Jedi, amongst the Jinsai. It was also during this time that the Gai'din began using Lightsabers instead of the typical melee weapons of the Jinsai. During the centuries leading up to the Clone Wars, more and more Jinsai Gai'din had interactions with the Jedi Order, often sharing ideals and practices. Blademaster Cryll Vypren, Gai'din Whyl Emar, and Gai'din Marissa Strykia are some of the most notable Jinsai that associated closely with the Jedi. In 27 BBY, Graydon and Allyson Strykia were born, having strong, natural talents in the Force. The Jedi Order, immediately bid to have the twins come to Coruscant to train as Jedi. It was initially agreed that the twins would train as both Jinsai and Jedi, sharing time with both groups as their training progressed. But with the outbreak of the Clone Wars and the fall of the Galactic Rebublic, this arrangement never came to be. The Clone Wars saw the Jinsai attached to military units, acting as specialized operatives within these units. It was also during this time that the Jinsai ranks suffered great loses. At the close of the Clone Wars and the events of the Antrixian Purge found the Jinsai ranks cut in half due to loses in combat. By the end of the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Jinsai numbered a tenth of what they once had, while the Gai'din were severely limited to barely a handful of remaining members. New Republic Era After the Galactic Civil War had ended and the Jinsai began to re-emerge, they viewed themselves as relics of a time past. At the behest of the High Lord and the newly reformed Landsraad, the Jinsai began an era of intense change. No longer would the Jinsai recruit in great number. Instead, the Jinsai would be selective about individuals they trained, accepting only older, determined adolescents, who possessed the drive and spirit to become Jinsai. Those individuals who may be found to possess Force abilities were to be referred to one of the surviving Gai'dins or the New Jedi Order once it was founded. These individuals would be few and far between. The New Jinsai Order, especially the Gai'din, followed the traditions of the old order, but new Jinsai rising through the ranks were groomed into positions of leadership and responsibility: Military commanders, special operations, and high ranking guard duties. The culture of the new Jinsai also sought to blend its' self into that of the Commonwealth, more so than the older organization had. Following the lead of the So'Jihn society, the Gai'din and their brethren Jinsai sought to be servants and protectors of the people, forgoing the old honor and privilege that had been such a strong factor in the old ways. Practices of the Gai'din For the most part, training of a Gai'din were on par with that of a Jedi padawan. In addition, the Gai'din trainee was well schooled in the Jinsai Martial Arts, Shao’dengia. While a Jinsai Gai'din acted as a Jedi might, they were also required to be ready for combat action at any time. Along with the use of a Lightsaber, a Gai'din was well learned in the use of Jinsai weapons also. Prior to contact with the Republic and the Jedi, the Gai'din had access and used many of the same Force techniques that the Jedi did, along with some that the Jedi did not. This continued on with the Jenn clan when they exiled themselves. Behind the Scenes Throughout the storyline of the Antrixians and the Jinsai, The Gai'din are mentioned, especially those involved with House Strykia and House Damodred. The number of actual Force-sensitive individuals within the Commonwealth during the Rise of the Empire period is not that high. Perhaps only 30 Force-users existed during this time. In periods such as The Old Republic, during the Great Galactic War, this number may have been in the upwards of 100 to 200 individuals, but that number decreased over the years. At the time of the end of the Clone Wars, perhaps six to nine Force-users were remaining of the old regime within the Commonwealth. This counts Marissa, Dontaine, Allyson, Graydon Strykia, Anise, and Rashara Damodred into the figure. After the conflict with the Imperials ends within the Commonwealth, this number will drop even more, leaving about half that number in total. Not only that, but the remaining Jinsai, as a whole, are reduced to possibly 30 to 50 members. Category:Organizations Category:The Jinsai